This invention relates generally to disposable absorbent articles and more specifically to disposable absorbent articles, e.g., diapers, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinent products, etc., which include materials for treating the skin of the wearer to prevent and/or treat hydrated skin induced irritation(s), e.g., diaper rash.
Disposable diapers typically include a liquid absorbent core located between a top-sheet and a back sheet. The top-sheet is commonly formed of a material which is pervious to body fluids, e.g., urine, to promote the transfer of such fluids into the core with minimal fluid retention by the top-sheet. The back-sheet is commonly formed of a liquid impervious or hydrophobic material to form a barrier wall so that any fluid absorbed by the article cannot escape out the back-sheet. In many cases, a fluid xe2x80x9cacquisition,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9csurgexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctransferxe2x80x9d layer is located between the top-sheet and the core to facilitate the transference of body fluid(s) into the core.
The absorbent core of many disposable diapers and other higher performance incontinence products, e.g., adult briefs, typically have cores with enhanced absorbency capability. This enhanced absorbency can be accomplished by use of an air-laid super absorbent material, or by the inclusion of absorbency enhancers, e.g., materials sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9csuper-absorbent-polymersxe2x80x9d (which may be in the form of particles or fibers) with other absorbent materials, such as a fluff, e.g., comminuted wood pulp or other cellulosic fibers. Examples of super absorbent materials are hydrogel polymer particulates, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cSAP,xe2x80x9d and hydrogel polymer fibers, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cSAF.xe2x80x9d
As will be appreciated feces and/or urine which contacts the skin of the wearer of the diaper can frequently result in the irritation of the skin, e.g., xe2x80x9cdiaper rash.xe2x80x9d Thus, the prevention or treatment of diaper rash or similar skin irritation is a considerable factor to be addressed by the personal care products industry. To that end various topical lotions or creams are available commercially to treat and/or prevent diaper rash. Among t he ingredients in such lotions are zinc oxide and vitamins A and D.
The patent literature also includes patents directed to lotions for the prevention or treatment of diaper rash. For example, In U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,529 (Pichierri) there is disclosed a diaper rash treatment in the form of a composition containing a copolymer of a lower alkyl vinyl ether and maleic acid or a derivative of the copolymer which is stated to constitute an improvement over prior art diaper rash treatments, such as zinc oxide, vitamins A, D and D3, or combinations thereof.
The patent literature also includes various patents directed to emollients or other skin conditioner or treatments which may be incorporated in diapers or other absorbent articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,346 (Hartung et al.) discloses a diaper including a diaper rash lotion or cream impregnated sheet. The lotion or cream of the sheet is an alleged improvement over zinc oxide formulated with an oily substance, such as petrolatum, since that type of zinc oxide diaper rash treatment is stated to be xe2x80x9cgreasy, messy to apply, and not easily removed from the hands or the baby""s bottom.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,333 (Suzuki et al.) there is disclosed a composite sheet absorbent article, e.g., a diaper. The composite sheet includes a moisture permeable porous sheet formulated by compounding a polyolefin resin with a filler. Various inorganic fillers are disclosed, namely, calcium carbonate, gypsum, talc, carbon black, clay, kaolin, silica, diatomaceous earth, magnesium carbonate, barium carbonate, magnesium sulfate, barium sulfate, calcium sulphate, calcium phosphate, aluminum hydroxide, zinc oxide, magnesium oxide, titanium oxide, alumina, mica, asbestos powder, sirasu balloon, zeolite, terral alba, cement, silica fume, and mica powder. Various organic fillers are also disclosed, namely, woodmeal coal powder, and pulp powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,587 (Roe) discloses a diaper having a top sheet including a lotion in the form of a liquid polyol polyester emollient and an immobilizing agent. The lotion compositions are also disclosed as optionally comprising water, pH reducing or buffering systems, vitamins, skin soothing agents or anti-inflammatories, viscosity modifiers, perfumes, disinfectant antibacterial actives, pharmaceutical actives, film formers, deodorants, opacifiers, astringents, solvents and the like. Suitable vitamins disclosed are vitamins A and E. Suitable skin soothing agent or anti-inflammatories disclosed include aloe vera and panthenol.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, a need presently exists for a diaper or other disposable absorbent article which deters the formation and/or lessens the effects of diaper rash or other skin irritation.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent articles, e.g., diapers, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinent products, etc., which address the needs of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide disposable absorbent articles, e.g., diapers, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinent products, etc., which include a treatment agent arranged to engage the skin of the wearer of the article to deter the formation and/or lessen the effect of skin irritation.
A disposable absorbent article, e.g., a diaper, which is arranged to be worn by a person to trap and collect fluid waste products, e.g., feces and urine.
The absorbent article basically comprises a top-sheet, an absorbent core and a skin-treatment agent. The top-sheet is formed of a liquid pervious, e.g., hydrophilic, material. The skin-treatment agent, e.g., zinc oxide, vitamins A, D and E, allentoin, aluminum hydroxide, Calamine, dimethicone, glycerin, kaolin, shark liver oil, cod liver oil, zinc acetate, lanolin, mineral oil, zinc carbonate, talc, titanium oxides, silver oxides, and combinations thereof, is incorporated into the article in such a manner that it will contact portions of the skin of the wearer which would be susceptible irritation by the fluid waste products to deter such irritation or to lessen the effect thereof.